The overall objectives of this project are to investigate ocular and oculocutaneous pigment defects in man and animal homologues for their clinical, ophthalmologic, ultrastructural, genetic, epidemiologic, and pleiotropic features and to determine the biochemical or morphologic basis for these defects, with the final objective to seek therapeutic or other means of ameliorating, treating, or preventing these disorders.